


What Light ?

by Keefrench



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe - I Need U & Related Videos, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, amour
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keefrench/pseuds/Keefrench
Summary: "Ferme les yeux Ben, souviens toi de l'effet que ça fait...La force qui glisse le long de tes membres, qui traverse lentement, sûrement l'ensemble de ton corps, de tes pieds à ta tête. La douce chaleur qui t'englobe et t'enlace, douce et rassurante. Le réconfort que tu ressens lorsqu'elle crépite, grandit et explose au gré de tes humeurs. Souviens toi de ta force comme elle a toujours été, vive et furtive parfois capricieuse mais toujours présente à tes côtés. Un fragment de toi, une partie de toi. Peut être la plus belle...Mais, la force qui coule dans tes veines est comme de la lave en fusion, brûlante et dangereuse, tout aussi prête à t'engloutir. Par pitié ne te laisse pas engloutir..."Elle se tut, lui aussi. Il ne répondit pas comme un aveu de son échec...





	What Light ?

  
** Chapitre 1 : Moondust **

 

\- Bonjour à vous tous. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, aujourd'hui, nous accueillons un nouvel arrivant parmi nous : Kylo.

Une vingtaine de voix dépourvues d'interêt s'élevèrent simultanément :

  
\- Bonjour, Kylo

  
\- Kylo, pouvez-vous vous présenter au reste d'entre nous ?

  
Acculé de force sur son siège métallique, Kylo fit la grimace. _C'est ridicule_ , pensa t'il.

  
\- Toi, toi là, dit-il en désignant un jeune garçon assis en face de lui.

 

Léthargique, la peau de son crâne était blanche laiteuse. Son corps à l'exception de son visage était gris. Et sous la poussière, des cicatrices rouges déchiraient çà et là ses pommettes pâles. Les yeux de Kylo dérivèrent sur la courbure anormale de sa colonne vertébrale inquiétante. Ses minces épaules étaient projetées en avant faisant rentrer sa cage thoracique en forme de cavité. D'un premier coup d'oeil, il aurait dit le corps d'un homme souffrant.  
_Parce ce que c'est ce qui nous arrive ici, on pourrit..._

  
Le jeune homme lui jeta un coup d'oeil furtif. Et se voyant interpellé, il sursauta brusquement et se recroquevilla aussitôt sur sa chaise. La tête enfouit dans ses bras, ses mains se mirent à trembler et fixait Kylo comme une proie toisée par son prédateur.

  
\- Qui suis-je ? Lui demanda ce dernier.

  
Le garçon gémit et s'affaissa davantage encore sur son siège, comme s'il ne souhaitait plus que faire qu'un avec la chaise. Puis sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques balbutiements que le jeune garçon parvint à articuler :

  
\- Kylo. Kylo Ren.

 

Kylo haussa les épaules :

  
\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Tout le monde me connaît ici.

  
\- Il paraît que tu as tué ta famille, lança une voix ferme.

  
Kylo se retourna brusquement. C'était une jeune femme, cette fois-ci, aux cheveux châtains clairs, longs et tressés. Pâle, les joues creuses, son visage balafrée, elle ressemblait vaguement à un cadavre de là où elle se trouvait. Elle fixait quelque chose droit devant elle, un point invisible à ses yeux. Dieu savait ce qu'elle pouvait contempler...

Kylo grimaça :

  
\- Je ne les ai pas tué, articula t'il lentement afin que ses paroles s'ancrent profondément dans son esprit.

  
La psychologue ,au centre de la pièce, se racla la gorge :

  
\- Pouvez-vous leur expliquer votre présence ici ?

Kylo enfuit sa tête dans ses mains, et laissa échapper un long soupir. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il détailla ces jeunes patients.

  
\- A quoi cela peut-il bien servir ? Tout le monde sait pourquoi je suis ici, non ?

  
\- Kylo, il s'agit d'une thérapie de groupe.

Le jeune homme exhala un soupir dubitatif.

  
\- Nous sommes ici pour parler. Par politesse, pouvez-vous nous livrer un peu plus sur vous-même ?

Kylo soupira en secouant la tête :

  
\- Il y a maintenant une année, quelqu'un s'est introduit dans ma résidence pendant la nuit et a assassiné mes parents.

 

Malgré son ton las, son coeur se resserra. Il réprima ses larmes menaçant de tomber lorsque l'image macabre de son réveil refit surface dans son esprit comme sous l'effet d'une persistance rétinienne.  
\- Quand je me suis réveillée, ce matin-là, je n'ai retrouvé que leurs corps sans vie.

La femme se racla la gorge :

  
\- C'est bon, Kylo. Ça ira.

 

Kylo secoua la tête :

  
\- Non, je n'ai pas fini.

 

La jeune psychologue croisa son regard mais baissa les yeux aussitôt sans oser le contredire.

  
\- Au début, je n'ai pas réalisé. Je suis resté pétrifié sur place. Je n'ai même pas réalisé que j'avais du sang sur mes mains. Ce n'est seulement que lorsque la police est arrivée que j'ai compris. Je crois que j'aurais aimé ne jamais comprendre. J'aurais préféré encore rester immobile, au milieu de leur chambre, les pieds plongés dans leur sang.

 

Il fit une pause, et déglutit avec difficulté. Tous, dorénavant, le regardèrent les yeux grands ouverts pendus à ses lèvres, le dévisageant avec un mélange d'horreur et de pitié.

  
\- Ensuite, des hommes sont venus me chercher. Ils m'ont plaqué au sol. Et avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de réaliser ce qui m'arrivait, on m'avait déjà jeté dans une cellule. On m'a enchaîné comme une bête sauvage.

 

Son visage se fendit en un sourire amer :

  
\- Comme si j'avais bien pu tuer mes parents... Autant m'arracher le coeur et le jeter dans le vide !

 

Une minuscule larme s'échappa du carcan de son contrôle, et roula le long de sa joue.

  
\- Kylo, fit la psychologue, il est inutile de nous mentir. Vous pouvez tout nous dire ici...

  
\- Mais puisque je vous dis que je suis innocent. Pourquoi devrais-je assumer un crime que je n'ai pas commis ?

  
\- Kylo...

  
\- Vous y étiez peut-être alors ?

  
\- Non, mais je...

  
\- Vous avez vu le corps lacéré de ma mère ? Vous avez trébuché sur le corps de mon père affreusement poignardé peut-être ?

  
\- Bien sûr que non, Kylo...

  
\- Mes parents ont été battu si sauvagement que leurs peaux étaient recouvertes d'ecchymoses. Mais comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il leur a tranché la gorge. Leurs nuques se sont brisées sans doute en étant violemment jetés contre le mur. Ils étaient mes parents ! Comme aurais-je pu faire ça ?

 

La jeune femme tendit une main apaisante vers lui :

  
\- Kylo, je comprends que tout cela ne doit pas être facile. Après tout ce que vous avez pu traverser dans le passé. Il est normal de déraper. Vous êtes humain. Et si nous sommes tous ici à présent, c'est pour que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais.

  
\- Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne les ai pas tués ! Ils n'étaient même pas présent quand je suis allé me coucher...

  
\- Mais vos mains étaient couvertes de leur sang.

  
\- Ils allaient bien ! Quand je suis partis dormir, ils étaient encore au bureau, ils étaient en vie !

La psychologue prit un air désolé :

  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que m'ont dit les autorités.

Kylo sentit la haine affluer dans son sang, proliférant dans ses veines. Son coeur s'accéléra, sa poitrine montait et descendait à un rythme frénétique, il pouvait sentir les pulsations de son pouls contre son cou.

  
\- L'ordre a manipulé les preuves. Ils vous ont manipulé, vous. Ne voyez-vous donc pas ? Tout ceci n'est qu'un mensonge. Tout est faux ! C'est un piège !

Kylo porta sa main à son visage. Il était fatigué. Il était en sueur. La colère exhalait par tous les pores de sa peau.

  
\- Réfléchissez, Kylo. Qui pourrait bien vous en vouloir ainsi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vos parents alors qu'il avait l'occasion de s'en prendre directement à vous ?

Kylo fixa la psychologue d'un oeil mauvais. Elle semblait si distante, tellement à l'aise, là, assise au centre du cercle. Comment faisait-elle ? Comment pouvait-elle l'accuser de meurtre avec un tel sourire tranquille au coin des lèvres.

  
\- Ben, expliquez-moi comment l'arme du crime est apparue dans vos mains  sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte ? Comment le poignard a t'il bien pu les égorger sans que vous ne le pointiez vers eux ? Comment seules vos empreintes ont été retrouvées dessus ?

Submergé par la colère, Kylo se leva brusquement de sa chaise, luttant avec ses obligations.

  
\- Je vous interdis de m'appeler Ben. On m'accuse de meurtre. Mais qu'en est il de vous ? Vous restez là, à ne rien faire. Regardez-les ! Cria t'il en désignant du doigt les patients.  
Ils n'ont même pas conscience de leur laideur ! Vous les réduisez à des paquets d'os enveloppés dans des vêtements sales ! Vous les enchaînez comme des bêtes, vous les consumez, vous les videz, vous n'en faites que les ombres d'eux mêmes ! Et vous, vous restez là. Vous n'êtes qu'une femme qui n'attend que la fin de la journée pour toucher son salaire. Vous vous moquez bien de ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, n'est-ce pas ? On vous a dit « Kylo a tué ses parents, faites-lui avouer et vous toucherez votre paie. 

Il se rapprocha dangereusement et se mit à hurler :

  
\- Vous nous enfermez comme des malades mentaux, des criminels, des anomalies soit disant... Et pendant ce temps, les vrais responsables sont libres ! Pendant que je reste ici à cause de ce foutu système corrompu jusqu'à la moelle, les vrais coupables sont dehors, libres de se délecter de leur victoire, pendant que l'on m'enferme à leur place !

La psychologue se pencha et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Écoutez-moi bien. Regardez-moi et rappelez-vous. Votre mémoire formate vos souvenirs, parce que vous refusez d'admettre votre crime.

Elle le dévisagea d'un air à la fois hauntain et froid :

  
\- Vous avez tué votre mère.

Les traits de Kylo se crispèrent  
\- Non...

  
\- Vous avez tué votre père.

  
\- Non, arrêtez...

  
\- Vous les avez tué, Ben. Il faut l'admettre.

  
\- Non, non, non, vous mentez !

Soudainement, sans prévenir, Kylo se jeta sur la femme, renversant leur chaise les envoyant tous les deux rouler sur le sol.  
Fou de rage, il enserra le cou de la femme dans ses mains. La martelant sur le sol au rythme frénétique de ses hurlements.

  
\- Vous mentez ! Je ne les ai pas tués ! C'est un piège !

 

Quelque chose de lourd se jeta sur lui et l'arracha du corps, maintenant inconscient, de la jeune femme.  
Kylo se redressa aussitôt et releva ses mains en position de défense. Elles étaient rouges. Couvertes du liquide visqueux qu'est le sang. Une succession d'image l'assaillit aussitôt.

Il revit son père sur le sol, sa mère enroulée dans ses couvertures, son corps tordu comme aurait pu l'être une poupée de chiffon. Et du sang, partout du sang. Kylo s'en prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait suffit d'une fraction de seconde. Ses yeux roulèrent de leur orbite et il vit rouge, du rouge, du rouge partout.

Le garde qui l'avait percuté lui faisait face dorénavant, prêt à intervenir. Peut être même que des renforts étaient déjà en route. Kylo ne réfléchit plus. Il sentit monter en lui un besoin viscéral de sortir de là. Il devait sortir. Il avança d'un pas vers l'armoire à glace qui se présentait devant lui et lui décrocha un crochet droit. Il frappa si vite que l'homme n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Son poing s'écrasa sur le côté de son visage. Kylo sentit les os de sa mâchoire se briser à son contact. L'aide soignant s'écroula à terre en hurlant. Mais déjà Kylo s'avançait, trainant avec lui la chaise à laquelle il était enchaîné, vers son nouvel assaillant.

Des quatre coins de la pièce affluaient dorénavant des gardes et des aides-soignants. Même les patients s'étaient déjà écartés. Désemparés, peut être même effrayés, ils se tenaient au coin de la salle, tapis dans l'ombre, plaqués contre les murs, se portant le plus loin de Kylo.

Mais Kylo ne vit rien de cela. Ses poings se renfermèrent et se remirent à frapper. Les os se brisèrent, s'entrechoquèrent et les cris retentirent. Kylo ne voyait plus rien. Kylo était aveugle. Il ne ressentait plus rien mis à part cette vague de haine qui coulait dans ses veines jusqu'à ses poings. Il frappait encore et encore, hurlant jusqu'à que sa voix l'abandonne. Dieu savait combien de personnes étaient entrées dans cette pièce. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, une dizaine de corps gisaient sur le sol. Les membres disloqués, les os brisés, tordus de douleur...

Kylo haletait au centre de la salle. Ses poings lui faisaient mal, ses phalanges écorchés à vif. Un lourd silence était tombé, et les patients toujours immobiles le dévisageaient avec un air d'effroi et de terreur.  
Hors d'haleine, à bout de souffle, hébété, comme s'il revenait à la réalité après un long moment d'absence, il tourna sur lui-même et contempla sa propre oeuvre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi quand il observa le massacre éparpillé partout autour de lui....

Inconsciemment, Kylo apporta une main à sa bouche, étalant du sang sur sa joue.

  
\- Mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fait ?

 

Il se tourna vers la jeune patiente. Alors que tous le dévisageaient avec horreur, elle, le contemplait d'un air indifférent, comme si rien, pas même la violence de ces dernières minutes, ne l'avait atteinte.

  
\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Hurla t'il en ancrant son regard dans le sien comme s'il espérait qu'elle lui dise que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Un affreux cauchemar.

 

Mais le visage de la jeune fille resta impassible, et sa voix résonna comme une sentence :

  
-Tu es un monstre à présent, Kylo Ren

  
\- Non, ce n'est pas possible....

 

Kylo se prit la tête entre les mains et s'agrippa les cheveux, comme pour arracher de son esprit cette horrible vérité qui s'accrochait à lui, le marquant au fer rouge.

  
\- Meurtrier, jappa un autre enfant.

 

Instinctivement, Kylo s'agenouilla au sol près du corps inerte de la jeune psychologue. Allongée par terre, son corps tordu, elle avait l'air sereine. Pas de douleur, plus de sourire au coin. Au moins, il était parvenu à le lui enlever. Et quand il contempla ses trait détendus de son visage recouverts d'un espèce de liquide visqueux et rouge, rosâtre s'étalant sur son visage jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne, il comprit. Ce ne fut seulement qu'à cet instant-ci qu'il réalisa. La réalité le rattrapa, l'engloutit, et ferma son étau tout autour de son esprit.

La vague de réalisation le ravagea comme un raz de marée, et franchit ses barrières. Il avait tué cette femme... Il l'avait tué... Elle était morte. Tuée de ses propres mains. Sans même s'en rendre compte, des sanglots vinrent secouer ses épaules. Il croisa son regard à travers son reflet dans le carrelage blanc. Il aperçut tout ce qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais devenir.

Agenouillé à même le sol, les muscles contractés, les veines saillantes par-delà la peau de son cou, les mains, le visage et la nuque rouges. De violentes secousses retournèrent brusquement son estomac. Il cracha, toussa, son corps entier semblait vouloir éjecter cet affreux dégoût qu'il ressentait. Le dégoût de la scène, le dégoût de lui-même, de ce qu'il avait fait... La culpabilité martelait son esprit et son coeur : _Monstre ! Meurtrier !_

Il se pencha en avant la tête entre les mains et posa son front contre le sol froid. Il y a quelques minutes, il était innocent. Mais à présent coupable ou pas, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il avait tué de sang-froid. Il avait franchit la ligne qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais dépasser. Celle qui le séparait de ceux contre qui il se dressait corps et âme. Il n'était pas si différent d'eux tout compte fait. Il était comme eux dorénavant, et il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir en arrière.

Le retentissement d'une alarme aux cris stridents le fit sursauter. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune femme :

  
\- Pars maintenant, Kylo Ren. Pars à présent, vite. Ils arrivent.

 

Sans même s'en rendre compte, sans savoir comment cela s'était produit, l'instinct de Kylo prit le dessus. Il se releva, et se pencha sur le premier corps d'un gardien assommé. Il fouilla quelques instants à l'intérieur de ses poches, et enfin y brandit ce qu'il cherchait avec un cri de victoire. Une arme à feu et une carte pass.

Il brisa d'un coup sec, la chaîne qui le retenait à son siège et pris d'assaut la sortie. Sans ne jamais se retourner une seule fois dans le processus, sans ne jamais jeter un regard en arrière, il laissa le corps de la psychologue. Il s'élança dans le premier couloir qui s'offrait à lui et se mit à courir, aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

Il descendit plusieurs étages, traversa plusieurs salles, passa une porte, en franchit une autre... Les corridors devinrent rapidement un dédale de couloirs complexe. Très vite, les gardiens l'avaient pris en chasse. Les issues se bloquèrent tour à tour, la sirène continuait à hurler le long des couloirs, éclairés seulement que par les lueurs rouges des panneaux d'alertes.

Un premier garde se jeta sur son chemin, il se jeta sur lui dans une tentative désespérée de l'arrêter. Mais Kylo le dévia d'un violent coup d'épaule l'envoyant contre le mur. Kylo ne s'arrêta pas. Il continua à courir, les bruits des bottes de ses poursuivants résonnant avec les siens dans le couloir. Kylo accéléra. Il ne réfléchissait plus, il continua à courir seulement guidé par cet instinct de sortir de là. De s'en aller. De s'enfuir. N'importe où... Le plus loin possible... Une fois dehors... retrouver le traître, l'assassin... Pas pour l'arrêter, pas pour l'enfermer, pas pour le juger. Non. Il n'y avait plus de justice. Tout compte fait, il n'y en avait jamais eu. Dorénavant Kylo l'a répugnait. Il voulait plus que cela.

Désormais, Kylo n'aspirait plus qu'à une seule chose : la vengeance. Il voulait le frapper jusqu'à que ses poings le fasse souffrir, il voulait écorcher chaque millimètre de sa peau, briser chaque os de son corps. Il voulait l'entendre hurler, hurler jusqu'à que sa voix flanche. Il voulait le faire supplier, supplier de mourir. Le briser un peu plus chaque jour, un à un, et lui donner un aperçu de la souffrance que des dizaines de coeurs vont endurer, par sa faute.

Poussé par ses envies meurtrières, il se mit à courir plus vite, et à frapper plus fort. Que personne n'ose se mettre sur son chemin. Quiconque tenterait de l'arrêter deviendra son ennemi. Et le paierait de sa vie.

Il dévala les escaliers menant au hall principal, dernier obstacle en travers de sa route. Deux gardes l'y attendaient déjà de pied ferme, devant les portes. Le raisonnement des pas derrière lui, se fit de plus en plus pressant et de plus en plus fort, martelant les marches de pierres derrière lui.

  
Kylo s'arrêta brusquement, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, des gouttelettes de sueur se formaient sur la peau de son cou, dévalant le long de sa nuque jusqu'au bas de son dos. L'abîme en lui, lui susurra doucement la seule solution à l'oreille. Mais le temps n'était plus de tagiverser.

Kylo brandit son arme devant lui, le pointant sur l'un des deux hommes. Il ne s'était écoulé qu'une fraction de seconde, juste le temps d'apercevoir une lueur de compréhension et de peur dans les yeux de sa future victime. Et pour la première de sa vie, il appuya sur la gâchette.

La balle surgit du canon de son arme et frappa l'homme à pleine poitrine, le projetant misérablement au sol. L'autre gardien leva aussitôt la sienne, mais Kylo fut plus rapide et tira avant même qu'il ait l'opportunité de le mettre en joue.

Un homme à peine plus âgé que lui surgit dans son dos, ses bras tendu en avant, le visant de plein fouet avec son arme. Mais ses mains tremblantes trahissaient son hésitation de plus en plus visible sur ses traits.

  
\- Arrêtez, Kylo. Ne m'obligez pas à faire ça... ordonna t'il d'une voix peu assurée.

 

Kylo lui jeta un regard derrière son épaule mais ne dit rien. Il s'avança vers la sortie, et sans même prononcer un mot, il tira dans le groupe électrogène. Les lumières disjonctèrent dans les environs et bientôt la salle fut plongé dans l'obscurité totale.

Kylo ouvrit la porte d'un geste sûr et controlé. Une bouffée d'air frais lui mordit le visage. Suivant son instinct qui s'était emparé de son être, il n'hésita pas plus longtemps, et sans jeter un regard en arrière, il franchit le seuil. La neige crissait sous ses grandes foulées. Il s'engouffra, dans le froid, et l'obscurité d'une nuit d'hiver.

  
0o0o0o0

  
**Hey ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu.**

**Je sais que le début peut vous paraître peut être un peu glaçant ( sans doute même beaucoup), j'espère que je n'ai heurté personne X )) . Cependant une fanfiction sur Kylo Ren ne peut pas être exactement rayonnante, mais rassurez vous je ne vais pas que vous faire broyez du noir non plus à chaque chapitre.**

**En** **tout cas si vous souhaitez me faire parvenir votre avis ( positif ou négatif d'ailleurs), (ou ceux qui veulent parler de l'épisode XIII et juste de ses sublimes scènes n'hésitez pas (ne soyez pas timide ;) )**

**  
Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont eu la force et le courage de lire tout le passage, ça compte énormément pour moi. Et je vous dis à la prochaine et bonne Fin d'année !**


End file.
